


Sweater Weather

by OfAGroovyMind



Series: KB Week 2014 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Barista Kurt, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Muses, Season 4 Redo, Sebastian has an artistic talent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAGroovyMind/pseuds/OfAGroovyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian finds out Kurt works as a barista at The Lima Bean and takes the opportunity to make fun of him. Somewhere along, he ended up going more often than he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeaaah, I ended up wanting to do this one a little different than my other fanfics. This is an attempt to do a friends to lovers sort of slow build.
> 
> (And another song set the mood. This one is fairly obvious.)
> 
> When I did this, I tried to do the fanfic in a way that it could have happened in the show. (wishful thinking, really.)

Kurt heaved a heavy sigh as he pressed the cleaning rag down onto the table, moving it around quickly. The Lima Bean was close to the afternoon shift, which meant his break would arrive. When he didn't get into NYADA it had devastated Kurt but he managed to swiftly digest the possibility that Broadway might just not be his calling. That, or he was working part time to earn some money and reapply next term. The mellifluous noises coming from the radio calmed Kurt down.

"Kurt, it's your turn to work the coffee!" Ashley, his co worker, motioned her hand towards Kurt. Kurt's body moved efficiently in guiding him towards the counter. He rounded and made it inside where he put on an apron. Ashley blew him a kiss and he playfully caught it, planting it on his cheek.

"I've got you, girl." Working at The Lima Bean wasn't a terribly bad experience. He just never thought he would be there. The day went by nonchalantly, but of course Kurt couldn't have a simple day; it was Lima, Ohio after all. Drama seemed to stick like glue to the whole damn town.

Students of every kind always piled up at the coffee shop from various schools, but there was no mistaking the Dalton blazer he wanted to burn for fashion's good cause. He groaned, mixing a drink for a customer, and prayed to whoever was listening for Ashley to come and take his shift or anything really.

"Well look at that, the great Kurt Hummel is working as a barista. I called it first." Kurt glared down at the coffee machine and managed to calm down enough to promptly fake a smile. He turned to come face to face with Sebastian Smythe, who had the nasty habit of getting under Kurt's skin.

"What do you want?" Sebastian was most definitely flashing a smirk at Kurt, and Kurt was the first one to witness it. He wanted to grab the next available coffee and pour it on top of Sebastian. Images of doing just that flooded his mind, and he barley registered what Sebastian's order even had been.

"Mocha latte, sweetheart." Kurt exaggerated another obviously fake smile and turned his back to Sebastian. He blended the necessary ingredients, and his hands worked rather quickly. Kurt just wanted to get their encounter over and done. He put a top on the coffee cup and turned to shove it towards Sebastian who still looked too smug for Kurt's liking. Sebastian wiggled his forefinger at him, from side to side.

"No, no. First read my order."

"You're already here," Kurt huffed. Sebastian slid the card, where his name had to be written and Kurt took it. "I see no point if you're already here, Meerkat."

"I must say, Kitten, I am getting terrible service here." Kurt detected the clear mock on Sebastian's tone and he turned the card to read it as he mumbled out, annoyed.

"Turning a new leaf, my ass." Sebastian snickered.

"Hey, I said I would stop my villainous days. I didn’t say I would be nice all the time."

"You've got to be kidding me! I am _not_ reading this." Sebastian's smugness increased a tenfold.

"You have to, it's your job." Kurt glared down at the tiny piece of paper and groaned.

"Fine. CoffeeforMcDreamy." Kurt had rushed through the name, throwing the paper onto the counter.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you?" Kurt gritted his teeth and took a slow breath. "I'll just wait here until I get called properly." Sebastian looked like he was having way too much fun with this, and it irked Kurt. He allowed his voice to get louder.

"Coffee for _McDreamy_." Sebastian grabbed his coffee and chuckled. Kurt hadn't realized he had practically yelled out the name until he heard no commotion among chit chatting crowds. His cheeks flared a red hue as he fought back an embarrassed blush. Sebastian was already wiggling his fingers at Kurt and turning to leave.

"See you later, Hummel." Kurt blinked a couple times and yelled after Sebastian, who had one foot out the door.

"For your information, I only have know one McDreamy and it's not you!" Kurt motioned to the next customer and grumbled in a whisper. "He lives in my T.V, jerk."

Ashley's curls bounced as she made her way to Kurt, laughing.

"What was that all about? That guy was cute." Kurt stared at Ashley like she lost her mind and finally admitted that Sebastian was stupidly handsome, but only if he kept quiet.

"His poison filled personality takes away from his face." And Kurt was still very annoyed.

That is how a strange sort of occurring encounters started. Sebastian would write down embarrassing names for Kurt to call out for him and Kurt had to say them. The perks of being a barista were being thrown out the window when Sebastian walked through the doors of The Lima Bean.

"I am not calling you _that._ "

"You're no fun, come on, Kitten, say it." Kurt crumbled the piece of too familiar green paper and hit Sebastian's chest with him. He was glad the coffee shop was basically empty at this hour.

"Coffee for," Kurt paused before continuing. He looked everywhere but at Sebastian. "Mr. Sex god." Kurt wasn't sure how many times he had rolled his eyes in Sebastian's presence. "Now disappear." Sebastian mocked a bow and grabbed his coffee, a tiny coy grin gracing his lips.

"As you wish, fairest gay face of them all." Sebastian had slipped out the shop before Kurt could even register yet again another odd encounter.

"That wasn't mostly an insult." Ashley stood by Kurt and grabbed a cup before turning to start on a customer's coffee. Strangely enough, in Sebastian world, that really had not been an insult but a compliment for _Kurt_.

\--

The chilly air made goosebumps start to appear on Kurt's bare arms. He had foolishly forgotten his sweater on the way out. Thankfully the distance from his car and to The Lima Bean was a fairly short walk. He knew he was assigned for a full shift in the afternoon and walked in to find Ashley so they could switch. What he didn't expect was to see Sebastian sitting down on an empty table, books spread out and a pencil hanging from the corner of his mouth. That wasn't what caught his attention the most, it was the thickly rimmed glasses on Sebastian's face. Kurt stared a little too long and prepared to get ready for the lunch hour rush.

The people started to pile in, and order after order piled up. Ashley ended up staying a little over her time to help Kurt; bless her. By the time he was done, he clutched his Lima Bean apron and released a relieved sigh.

"That was scary."

"Always is, hon. I have to go, you can take care for a couple hours alone, right?" Kurt nodded. "By the way, Mr. McHottie has been staring at you since you arrived." She winked at Kurt and he groaned. He knew she was talking about Sebastian. Ashley had this notion that Sebastian and him would make an excellent romantic pair. Like that would ever happen.

Kurt prepared one of his peppermint mocha specials and made his way over to Sebastian. He stood in front of him, holding out the blended coffee. Kurt knew he shouldn't bother but curiosity had won the better of him.

"Here, take it before I decide to spill it accidentally on you." Sebastian looked from his school work and up towards Kurt. Kurt wanted to take those glasses off Sebastian's face and throw them over the nearest bridge because it made the Dalton male look more attractive than regularly.

"I knew you missed me," Sebastian teased. He reached to grab the cup of coffee. Their fingers slightly brushed against each other as the coffee transitioned between the two. Kurt ignored how nice it felt or that Sebastian's sweater looked comfortable; he wanted to reach into the sleeves of Sebastian's sweater and see if it was truly warm or not.

Kurt blamed his erratic thinking on the weather. The dumb, cold weather.

"Keep on dreaming, Bastian." Kurt slumped down onto the seat opposite of Sebastian and peeked a glance at the book in front of him. He soon came to realize it was not a normal book, in fact, it wasn't a book at all; it was a sketchbook. "You draw?"

Sebastian took a sip from his coffee and set it down in front of his pile of other sketchbooks. His thick, black pencil danced across the white paper as Sebastian shaded in some fine details on his current drawing. He didn't even look up at Kurt, and stated loosely.

"It's a hobby, but this one is an assignment." Kurt wondered what Sebastian was drawing about since it made Sebastian surrender all focus to solely it.

The sound of pencil on paper manifested the air and it became the only sound heard for the next long minute. It should have been an awkward silence but instead it was nothing but comfortable. A few weeks ago if someone would have asked him if he would willingly be sitting with Sebastian Smythe for a conversation or anything; Kurt would have laughed at the idea. Now he just felt natural in this scenario and he became almost hypnotized by Sebastian's concentrated movements of his sketching. He really wanted to know what the drawing was about but they were not at that stage yet; to ask between friends.

"What are you drawing?" And there was Kurt, breaking the stages to redefine them. Sebastian stopped his hand motions across the paper and laid his pencil on the table. He slid the sketchbook towards Kurt.

"I figured you would make a...decent model." If by decent Sebastian meant _pretty_ then yes, but the younger male was not about to release that information publicly. Kurt's awed gasp did make Sebastian smile, if only briefly.

"This is...amazing. I'm not feeding your overly sized ego but goodness, you have some talent here." Kurt's eyes met Sebastian's. Sebastian shrugged and started to roll his pencil between his fingers.

"It's good enough to pass my final and that's all that matters." Kurt reached over for an available pencil and turned the beautifully shaded drawing of his face over to write down his number on a blank sheet. The digits were at the corner of the paper and he slid the sketchbook back to Sebastian. Sebastian arched an eyebrow as he saw what Kurt had written.

"Just in case you need me to properly model, creeper." Sebastian honest to god genuinely smiled at Kurt's little innocent tease.

The coffee shop mellowed out and people started to leave, basically leaving the shop near to empty once more. Business got slower during this time for a while before it picked up speed after 3 pm when school and work people came in to grab a coffee or hang out.

"Are you still with Blaine?" The question had been unexpected to Kurt and he furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't like the sinking feeling he got at the thought of Sebastian still determined to chase after Blaine.

"Do you still...?"

"Nope. He lost his appeal on me a long time ago. Not challenging enough." Kurt hated how his tense muscles relaxed after Sebastian said that. "So are you?"

Blaine was a sore subject to Kurt. Mostly because they had been drifting apart for a while. They acted more like friends than two people dating. Kurt had thought about breaking it off for a while now.

"Yes." Fascinatingly, Kurt watched as Sebastian's lips thinned out into a frown. The expression flickered fast on his face and if Kurt had not been paying attention he would not have caught on to it. Sebastian's face shut down into an ineffable stage.

"I see. I just haven't seen him around. I have to go." Sebastian started to pack his sketchbooks into his bag, and Kurt was left to feel more perplexed by the second. He didn't know quite yet, but he gave into the evident urge he was feeling to say seriously.

"We have been drifting apart. I might as well not have a boyfriend." Sebastian strapped his bag over his shoulder and tucked the sketchbook with the drawing of Kurt under his free arm. Sebastian looked down at Kurt for what seemed like a long time.

Sebastian could be a hard person to read when he wanted to.

"You deserve better anyways." Before Kurt could even comprehend what Sebastian and said to him, the Dalton male was out the exit door.

"Huh." Kurt didn't dwell on what Sebastian had said and walked over to the counter to serve an arriving customer.

Later when Kurt was well on his way home from work, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He checked his messages and he hopped into the driver seat of his car. An unknown number stared up at him, and it became clear who had send the message when the picture loaded. It showed neon lights surrounding bodies on a dance floor. He could see half of Sebastian's body in the picture shot. He saved Sebastian’s number soon after seeing the image.

 **Sebastian**. [7:03 pm.]

_Hey, Kurtsie. Be jealous, my night is probably less boring than yours._

Kurt fired off a response before he turned on his car and drove onto the road.

 **Kurt**. [7:05 pm.]

_You're such a rascal._

Kurt didn't expect a response from Sebastian, but it came just as he was about to pull into the driveway; ten minutes later.

Kurt didn't check it until he had made his way to his room. Midway down the stairs where his room was located, he finally took his phone out to check.

 **Sebastian** **.** [7:14 pm.]

_No. I'm a SEXY rascal._

If Kurt burst into a laugh, he kept it to himself. Kurt didn't respond but he couldn't stop smiling either. Kurt and Sebastian may not be the closest of people at the moment but they had officially breached into being friends. They both will probably not say it out loud but they knew; it was enough for now.

\--

Kurt had been trying to figure out a way to break up with Blaine, in the less possible messy manner. He stared down at the draft he had composed on his phone which clearly read ‘We need to talk.’ He hesitated, not sure if he should send it or not. Kurt knew their time was close to an end, and he should just get it over with soon. Kurt pressed the send button and put his phone away, not wanting to deal with any personal drama.

The bell chimed to indicate a customer had entered the coffee shop. He looked up and felt a little disappointed that it wasn’t Sebastian. The rest of his shift started to drag out and he sighed at the lack of customers in general. Some days were busy and some were so slow that Kurt got bored standing behind the counter. At times like these he grabbed the rag and started to clean the tables, twice. He was in the middle of taking out his frustrations on a particular table, rubbing the rag on a stain he knew wasn’t going to come off.

“What did the table ever do to you?” Kurt stopped cleaning but before he could turn around he felt a hit to his bum. Sebastian had lightly smacked his ass; the action caused Kurt to jump and turn around, failing miserably at glaring Sebastian down.

“Seb!”

“Give me the usual, Kitten. I have to get out of here in a few minutes; my lunch is only an hour.” Kurt nodded and made his way towards the back of the counter, slightly turning to look over his shoulder at a Sebastian who was staring at him with his signature smirk. Kurt turned back to prepare Sebastian’s drink, and he ignored the nice feeling washing over him. He had felt gloomy before Sebastian had shown up and now his mood had improved. It amazed him how much of an effect Sebastian was starting to have on Kurt.

The drink was finished in minutes and he turned to place it on top of the counter. Sebastian had come closer and he saw the recognizable green card where the customer puts their name on the counter. It had been a while since they had done this game. He quirked an eyebrow at Sebastian and proceeded to grab the card, turning it over.

“Sebastian?” The card literally had Sebastian’s real name and it brought confusion to Kurt’s features. When Kurt looked up, he heard a bell chime and he could see Sebastian walking away past the window. He pondered why Sebastian did not use the opportunity to make him say something stupidly lewd or cheesy.

He filed this encounter under unusual Sebastian behavior.

\--

Life had been decent and pretty much mellow for Kurt. Of course a disturbance had to make its way to Kurt. Kurt should not be answering the phone at work, but his shift was over in less than half an hour and no costumers were around. The only ones in the shop were Ashley and Kurt. Blaine’s name had flashed onto the screen of his phone and he knew he had to answer it. It had been over a whole day without a response from Blaine about needing to talk.

Kurt took a deep breath and stepped to the side, opening up his phone and he pressed the accept button.

“Hello?”

“Kurt.” Silence followed next and Kurt wasn’t sure how he should go about or even talk to Blaine through the phone.

“You said you wanted to talk.”

“I think we should do this in person, Blaine.”

“You want to break up.”

“Blaine…I…I really rather talk this over in perso—“ Blaine didn’t hesitate to cut Kurt mid sentence.

“No. Tell me if you are or not, Kurt.” Kurt chewed on his bottom lip nervously and heaved a tiny sigh.

“Yes.” More silence accompanied Kurt as he waited for Blaine’s response. “I still want to be friends.” He still got no answer, and Kurt carefully whispered into his phone. “Blaine?”

“I saw it coming.”

“I…”

“You don’t have to explain. Just leave it.” The phone call got cut off instantly and Kurt was left with a ephemeral dial tone. That did not go smooth, and worse of all he didn’t feel any sorrow over the break up. He kept staring at the phone in his hand and didn’t know what to do, he was lost. Ashley had come over to tap his shoulder, concern clear on her tone.

“Kurt? Are you ok?”

Kurt snapped out his daze, mumbling. “I don’t know.” He took off his apron, frustration building up within him. “I…I need to go. Can you cover the rest of the shift?” Ashley didn’t poke for more information and Kurt appreciated it. She simply nodded and allowed him room to breathe. Kurt dashed past the counter and ran out The Lima Bean. He didn’t even care if the cold weather was trying to hug him.

Kurt fumbled with his phone and decided against texting anyone. The first person on his mind had been Sebastian. Kurt was in his car and driving off to who knows where since he did not want to go home. A few miles later he had turned a corner and familiar houses were coming in sight. He did not realize he had been driving mindlessly for over half an hour until he saw the big sign that read ‘Westerville’. He had made his way towards this particular town and he decided to be bold for once. Kurt was already there, and it was barley 8 pm. Surely Sebastian wasn’t asleep at this time. Kurt took out his phone and tried not to hurriedly jam on his touch screen too much.

 **Kurt.** [8:11pm.]

_What are you doing right now?_

**Sebastian.** [8:13pm.]

_Home. Why?_

**Kurt.** [8:15pm.]

 _I somehow ended up in Westerville and I don’t know where else to go_.

What the hell was Kurt doing? He shouldn’t be bothering Sebastian but his impulses were going against him. Kurt took a few breaths, and closed his eyes. The loud noise of his phone vibrating almost a minute after he sent his response made him be on alert once more. His eyes felt tired and Kurt wanted to sleep.

 **Sebastian.** [8:16pm.]

_Are you ok?_

Kurt didn’t even bother to respond and he hated how his eyes were starting to sting. He wasn’t thinking rationally.

 ** _Sebastian._** [8:20pm.]

_Hanby Lane 1576_

Kurt was just few short minutes away from Sebastian’s house, he noted. He almost passed a stop sign when he moved closer towards Sebastian’s house and he could see the big gates. The only reason he knew it was Sebastian’s house was because of the car parked inside near the gates which he has seen Sebastian driving. Kurt did not forget cars, especially when the car was a beautiful black Impala.

The giant gates slowly opened. Kurt didn’t care how or if Sebastian had seen his car before. He made his way inside and parked it near Sebastian’s beautiful Impala.

On the way towards the entrance doors, Kurt tried to calm his heart from beating out of control. He was still trying to figure out why he had come to Sebastian’s house in the first place. The door opened before he could even knock and Sebastian’s shadow descended on one side of the door as his face revealed itself through the penumbra night.

“Kurt?” Sebastian opened the door wider to allow Kurt to go inside. Kurt took the necessary steps and almost gasped at the amount of space in the mansion sized home Sebastian lived in. Kurt turned around to face Sebastian and gulped.

“I’m sorry. I’m probably bothering you.” Kurt looked down at his shoes and sighed. Sebastian probably didn’t even care enough for Kurt’s ramblings.

“You’re not bothering me.” Kurt’s eyes started to hurt once more and the water was threatening to spill from them. He clutched his hands into fists.

“Blaine and I broke up.” Sebastian stared at Kurt for the longest time and no emotion was easily detected on the taller male’s face. Kurt felt more exposed than he had felt in a long time. He bowed his head, lips trembling slightly. “I…I should probably go. “

Kurt was too busy in his wild thoughts that he did not notice Sebastian approach him. Sebastian reached out with extended arms and pulled Kurt into an embrace. Kurt sniffled, hands clutching on Sebastian’s shirt as he rested his forehead on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Stay.” Kurt finally let the silent tears start to fall. Sebastian’s arms only tightened around him. “You still care about him, that’s normal.” Kurt failed to notice the strain on Sebastian’s voice and fiercely shook his head.

“No, that’s just it. I’m frustrated because I don’t feel anything.” Kurt’s voice started to become muffled as he pressed his face onto Sebastian’s shoulder where his tears had stained the shirt already. “I feel relieved that Blaine and I broke up. I just hate that I don’t care anymore.” Kurt realized he felt too comfortable in Sebastian’s strong arms.

Sebastian did not say a single word but instead stared ahead of him, arms well aware of the feeling of holding Kurt. He was almost disappointed that Kurt was starting to pull away from him.

“Thank you.” Sebastian’s hands fell to his side but he wanted to wipe the remaining tears from Kurt’s beautiful face. It took all his will not to do it. What Sebastian had done was comfort a friend and he shouldn’t allow anything else to ruin that. He grabbed Kurt’s hand and started to pull him towards a dark hallway.

Sebastian led Kurt into a big room filled with theater seats and pillows to each one. There was a big television facing all the seats and he kept leading Kurt towards the middle of the room where he sat down on a seat.

“Sit. We’re going to watch a movie.” Sebastian finally faced Kurt as he sat next to the taller male. He smiled genuinely, eyes searching Kurt’s face for _something_. Kurt slowly smiled, and he was already feeling better. Sebastian’s eyes lit up as he found that something and he clapped his hands; it triggered the big television to turn on immediately.

“What are we watching?” Sebastian snickered, a hand reaching out to lightly poke Kurt’s side.

“Psycho.” Kurt gave Sebastian an on the verge judging look.

“Hey, I like horror.” Sebastian leaned in to whisper close to Kurt’s face, lips only a few inches shy away from Kurt’s cheek.

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid. It’s a classic.” Kurt’s cheeks ignited a red hue, and he felt them go warm. He shook his head, unable to ignore the beat of his heart starting to rise. He pushed Sebastian’s chest and huffed out.

“No! Bring it on, Smythe.” Sebastian chuckled, and put play to the movie by simply voice activating it.

“Play.” The move started rolling and Sebastian sneaked a glance at Kurt. He could still make out the wet tears on Kurt’s cheek from this side of his view. They were dried up but it still made Sebastian never want to see Kurt like that again. Kurt settled into leaning his head onto Sebastian’s shoulder, eyes too tired as he closed them.

It wasn’t even halfway through the movie. Sebastian didn’t bat an eyelash and assumed Kurt just wanted comfort. Sebastian wasn’t that much of an asshole to deny him that. Minutes later just as the woman on the screen was preparing for the famous shower scene, Sebastian heard his name.

“ _Sebastian_.” Sebastian’s body sat stilled and he finally took notice that Kurt had fallen asleep. He properly wrapped Kurt in his arms and pulled him closer, chin resting on top of Kurt’s head. He didn’t want Kurt to get cold, and that was the excuse he was rolling in his mind.

Almost an hour later, the end was nearing and Kurt was still asleep. He lightly positioned Kurt so Sebastian could see his face better. Kurt looked peaceful and…breathtaking. Sebastian’s free hand trembled as he reached to run it through Kurt’s hair, pushing all the loose strands back in the process.

“Kurt. Wake up.” Sebastian got no response. He lightly shook Kurt to try and wake him. It took a few more shakes but Kurt was responding. Kurt yawned briefly and opened his eyes to catch sight of Sebastian’s face first. He sat up straight and looked around. One of his hands reached to rub a closed eye as he fully got his conscious back.

“I fell asleep?” Sebastian nodded, and nudged Kurt’s shoulder as he huffed out a chuckle.

“You missed the shower scene, sleeping beauty. We could have laughed together.” Kurt rolled his eyes as he witnessed Sebastian winking at him. He stood up and walked over Sebastian’s legs to get to the isle.

“Really, thanks, Seb. I feel much better but I need to go home before my dad worries.” Kurt checked the time on his watch and it read 11:09 pm. He rubbed his hands onto his face, palms getting all the action to be more on alert.

“It’s dangerous driving out at this late.” Kurt stopped rubbing his face and lowered his hands to look down at Sebastian.

“I’ll be alright.” He hesitated briefly before he leaned in to press his lips to Sebastian’s right cheek; Kurt kissed there lightly and pulled back. “You’re not so bad, Sebastian Smythe.” He smiled fondly, and started to make his way out the theater like room. Kurt had figured the way back, and he was already well on his way out of Sebastian’s house to ride his car back home within the next few minutes.

Sebastian sat still in the dark, since the movie had ended a long while ago and he touched the cheek Kurt had previously kissed. Something was happening to him and it was new. He was starting to really care about Kurt. Less than two months ago that would have been almost impossible.

“Damn.”

\---

“You two are pathetic, you do know that, right?” Ashley bounced up towards the counter and sat down on one of the tall stools. She extended her arm out as she slid it further on the counter, head falling down to rest her forearm. Ashley looked up at Kurt as he prepared a customer’s order.

“He likes you. I don’t see a problem there.”

“We’re just friends, Ash. He and I…” Kurt shook his head and surpassed the longing he was starting to feel.

“Then stop pining. Bastian hasn’t come for the last few days and I am tired of seeing you frown, Kurt.” Ashley heaved a long sigh and slid off her stool, grabbing a rag.

“I’m not pining.”

“Uh huh, right.” Ashley waved her rag towards Kurt from side to side and turned to clean some tables. Kurt gave the latest costumer his coffee. He was not pining. Sure, Sebastian had not texted Kurt for the last two days and he hadn’t come to The Lima Bean since the night Kurt arrived at his doorstep.

Kurt really was not pining, then again, he was. Kurt stared at the counter and started rubbing circles with a finger on it. He tried not to think about Sebastian, or how he was the one person who made Kurt feel vulnerable, happy, and alive all at once.

“Is it really that boring without me here?” Kurt froze as he heard that voice because it obviously belonged to Sebastian. He perked up and straightened his composure, face becoming slightly more colorful with emotions.

“You.” Sebastian placed a folder in front of Kurt.

“Yeah, me. I haven’t been able to communicate with you because I was finishing off my final for my art class. I got an A. I wanted to give it to you since it was the picture of you.” All while Sebastian talked, Kurt held his breath until he couldn’t and released it slowly. He was too darn glad to see Sebastian.

Kurt looked down at the folder and then up to Sebastian with an almost demure smile.

“Are you going to order?” Sebastian reached for the green paper and scribbled down a few words. Kurt titled his head in question. “The usual?” Sebastian parted his lips to reveal a pearly white smile which blew Kurt’s breath away once more.

“Yeah, you know me.” Kurt turned to start preparing the drink. The folder was left closed momentarily while Kurt hurried to put the whip cream on top of Sebastian’s finished drink. He turned around to exclaim joyously.

“Here you…” Kurt paused. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. “…go?” Kurt frowned and looked down at the piece of paper Sebastian had written on. He grabbed it but he was too afraid to open it. Why did Sebastian leave?

“He barley left if you want to still catch him.” Kurt got the courage to look down at the green paper and gasped at the words staring out at him. Ashley had scrolled to peek over his shoulder.

_I like you._

Sebastian liked him, and Kurt couldn’t help but smile at the terrible handwriting Sebastian possessed. He pocketed the green paper into his jean pocket and turned to Ashley. She spoke faster than Kurt, giving him no time to say a word.

“Don’t worry, babes, I’ll take care of your post. Go rope in your man.” Kurt made a run towards the exit, not caring if he was still wearing his Lima Bean apron.  While he searched the parking lot for any sign of Sebastian, Ashley opened the folder containing Sebastian’s drawing. She looked at it in awe, at the detail and remarkable choice of color outlining Kurt’s features on paper. Kurt looked beautiful and crafted divinely into one drawing. She whispered, “Someone’s in love.”

Kurt’s shoulders hunched as he lost hope of finding Sebastian.

“You need to work on those observation skills, Kitten.” Kurt snapped his head towards Sebastian who was leaning against the side of the Lima Bean building. He approached the taller male and turned to lean onto the same wall. Kurt stared down at his shoes, becoming a little shy.

“I like you, too.” Sebastian’s hand grabbed Kurt’s chin and softly made the motion of turning Kurt’s head to look at him properly. Sebastian leaned in and captured Kurt’s lips into a surprising, yet pleasant, chaste kiss. It was short lived and even after both had parted mutually their lips still tingled for more.

“I’m not good at this.” Kurt confidently grabbed the hand by his side and intertwined his fingers with Sebastian’s. Kurt leaned against the wall once more, back pressed firmly to it.

“We’ll figure it out.”

Sebastian released a laugh and Kurt followed soon after.

Kurt figured, before he got back to work, he could spend a couple more minutes finding out just how warm Sebastian’s hand really was. He had plans in the future, to go to New York, but maybe Kurt didn’t have to do that alone; he finally found someone who appreciated him.

As for Sebastian, he had stopped going to Scandals to pick up random people to hook up with, a long time ago. He wasn’t sure where this new type of relationship was going to take him or if it was going to work. (He had a feeling it will.)

There was something Sebastian knew for sure. Kurt Hummel made Sebastian want to become a better man.


End file.
